Mine Whether You Like It Or Not
by I've Been Soniced
Summary: Takes place before season two. Derek has claimed Jackson for his mate but hasn't told him. When Peter sends Derek to kill Jackson the soon to be alpha takes the chance to take Jackson, even if Jackson doesn't want it. Dub-Con.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not afraid of you," Jackson gripped the lacrosse stick tight and faced Derek, stared him down while trying to hide how terrified he really was.

"I don't think there's been a day in your life you haven't been afraid," said Derek, a hard sneer on his face. He could hear Jackson's heart beating a frantic pace, could smell the fear wafting off of him like cheap cologne and he loved it. Derek took a step forward, stalked towards Jackson when the boy swung.

Derek ducked beneath the stick and tackled Jackson to the ground. The boy struggled, he tossed and turned, got a foot in between them, planted it firmly on Derek's chest, and kicked. Derek flew across the locker room and landed hard against a wall with a loud 'umph'. Jackson should have run then, he should have fled the way his brain was begging him to, instead he was up and stalked over to where Derek lay on the ground and began kicking him with all his strength, and tried hard to hurt the man who had become an invasive shadow in his life.

Ever since Derek had scratched him, dug his clawing deep into the back of his neck, Jackson hadn't been able to stop thinking about the man, dreaming about him, smelling him, hearing him, feeling him, and seeing memories that weren't his own. It was horrible and intrusive and all Jackson wanted to do was beg Derek to make it stop, to take him, to do any fucking thing, Jackson just wanted the horrible visions and the ache in his head to stop. Instead, Jackson kicked Derek until the older man grabbed his foot and twisted, Jackson felt his body roll and suddenly he was on the ground, his foot in horrible burning pain.

Derek stood as Jackson tried to fight through the pain in his twisted ankle. Derek stood over Jackson and grabbed the boys head, gripped the hair tight in his fist and lifted it high before bringing it back down to the ground with all his strength. The crack reverberated around the room and inside Jackson's skull, Derek did it again and again, over and over, the crack and slap of Jackson head against the cement floor echoed through the empty locker room. He didn't stop until the smell of blood filled his nose and made him dizzy, he let go of the head and it slap one last time in a pool of blood.

Derek looked down at the boy with wide eyes and released a shaky breathe. He lifted Jackson up and laid him face down on a bench between the lockers. He pulled thick black zip ties from his back pocket and laid them on Jackson's back. Derek then attached one wrist to a leg of the bench and did the same to the other. Jackson's ankles got the same treatment until the boy was firmly attached to the bench. Derek then bent over and began licking the gaping hole in Jackson head. He did it until the wound closed off, until Jackson let out a pathetic weak whimper.

Derek found scissors inside one of the lockers. He slowly cut away the clothes on Jackson's back until his shirt laid in pieces on the floor. Then, Derek cut at Jackson shorts until they came loose and Derek could slip them out from under him. Jackson was left with nothing on but a jockstrap, it was black and helped bring out the paleness of his skin, but soon that was on the floor along with the rest of Jackson's discarded clothes. Derek smirked, his hands itched to touch the expanse of flesh, he stretched his hand out, pressed it firmly on the Jackson's back and slid it back. He did it again with his claws and watched thin red lines appear, they welled with blood and Derek licked them clean.

Peter had sent him to kill Jackson, he knew too much according to Peter, but the alpha had also seen the scratches on Jackson's neck, knew what they meant, Derek's mating claim, and if Derek had let it fester to the point that it was driving Jackson crazy, well…it would be a mercy to kill him. Derek disagreed, he'd tried over and over to tell the boy that he belonged to him, to accept the mating claim, but each time Derek would do something wrong, would scare him away, would hurt him, and this was his last chance, he needed to finish the claim, he needed to mate, he needed _his _mate.

He lowered himself completely over Jackson's body, slotted into place, and nuzzled the boy's neck, rubbed himself against Jackson's ass, and nipped the boy's neck. Jackson groaned underneath him, he was still trying to come to, blood covered his face and the wound still oozed slowly, but the bones were hole, and his brain, while rattled, was undamaged.

Derek smiled, all teeth, and licked Jackson's neck, could taste blood and savored the flavor, it was an aphrodisiac, made him light headed and dizzy and he wanted more, he wanted to feel the warm blood pour over his tongue and down his throat, Derek wanted to drown in it. His parents had once told him that some werewolves had an unbearable need to feed on human flesh, became stronger because of it, but would turn feral as their wolf took over. Derek hadn't understood that, could never imagine it, he could now, tasting Jackson's blood, why a person could be driven to cannibalism. But Derek didn't want to feed on Jackson, he needed to fuck the boy, to plunge deep into him and stay there forever, to finally claim his mate.

Derek stood and methodically began to remove his clothes, folded them neatly and left them in a pile next to his shoes. He walked in front of Jackson and watched the boy open his eyes and look around hazily. Derek slapped him lightly to get his attention, then a little harder when that didn't work. Finally, Jackson seemed to come awake suddenly, he looked at Derek and flinched, pulled at his arms and feet ineffectually and started to panic.

"Jackson look at me…Look at me!" Roared Derek and Jackson's eyes slowly lifted. "You know what's going to happen now don't you? I know you've been dreaming about it, I know how bad you've wanted it and I'm going to give it to you. Don't fight me…you'll regret it," said Derek. He walked back around, watched as Jackson began to shiver. Derek smelled it again, his fear, but he needed to do this, his body was begging him as much as Jackson's own was, and didn't have time to be romantic.

Derek got a bottle of lube from his pants pocket and flicked the cap open. He poured out a stream onto his fingers and ran that over Jackson's hole, along his crack. He placed his other hand over Jackson's lower back to keep him in place. Jackson was shivering badly; Derek rubbed his back absentmindedly in an attempt to calm him. He slowly inserted one finger, all the way to the knuckle.

"Derek…not…not like this…please," pleaded Jackson.

"You made me do this," answered Derek.

He added another finger, then a third, twisted them around, spread them out in an attempt to stretch the muscled ring. He plunged deep and then pulled out before doing it again and again. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He lowered himself over Jackson again, slotted them back into place and rubbed himself against Jackson's slick skin.

The boy struggled, he pulled on his restraints and tried kicking his legs, he bucked and twisted and tried hard to pull free. But all that did was turn Derek on more than he already was, his twisting and turning thrilled him, Derek wanted to conquer Jackson in a way no one in the boy's life had or ever would. He lined his dick up with Jackson's puckered hole and in one swift movement he plunged himself deep into Jackson. The boy gasped, his body went rigid and his muscles bunched up. Tears slid down the corner of his eyes, air was caught in his throat along with his shout. The pain was incredible and sharp, like a knife sliding into him, it burned unbearably. He tried breathing, but Derek's body over his was an unbearable stone that kept him from taking a deep breathe.

In his haze Jackson threw his head back and slammed it straight into Derek's nose. Derek growled and pulled out only to slam back in, this time Jackson shouted one quick yell. "Don't move, don't struggle, and I might not hurt you," growled Derek into Jackson ear as the boy whimpered and lowered his head to the bench, Derek used his hands to lift Jackson's hips up.

Derek waited. He stilled his movement and allowed Jackson all the time he needed to adjust to Derek's size. Finally, Derek started a slow steady roll of his hips and loved the velvety smoothness of Jackson's insides, it was so hot, so smooth, and incredibly tight. Derek sighed, 'finally' he thought.

He rolled his hips slowly, and soon started to pull out a bit more each time until he was thrusting fully out and in. Every time he crashed into Jackson the boy would let out a breathy gasp. Jackson bit his lip in an attempt to keep quite. It hurt, bad, but the longer Derek fucked him the pain seemed to fade away leaving him on the precipice of arousal. Jackson felt something deep inside him, a fullness that almost made him feel good.

Derek picked up his pace, he pulled out fast and pushed in hard enough to move Jackson and tear reluctant groans out of the boy. Tears slowly streaked down his blood stained face as Jackson gripped his hands around the bench legs and held on while Derek pounded in to him.

It felt like forever to Jackson, an eternity of Derek almost making him feel good, of all most hitting something inside him that begged to be touched, an eternity of being embarrassed, taken completely, leaving Jackson broken, ripped open and exposed. Suddenly, Derek stiffened above him, he thrust in harder than before and bite his shoulder hard, sunk his teeth deep into his flesh and drank. Jackson felt something inside him, felt Derek grow impossible large, it hurt again, stretched his ring to its limit and stopped there. Derek panted around his shoulder, his mouth was still wrapped around the curve of his shoulder as he drank down Jackson's blood.

Derek lay down completely over Jackson, found the boys hands and interlocked their fingers. He had never knotted anyone before, no one had told him how it would feel, what would happen, no one had warned him that it was bliss. No one had told him the fount of love that would flow out of his chest for his mate, for the person that allowed him that pleasure. Derek was blind and overwhelmed.

Jackson skin was on fire, Derek was nuzzling his neck and licking his bite, cleaning the blood off, and all of it was driving Jackson wild. He was trembling, he wasn't aroused before, but whatever had happened to Derek had sent an electric current straight through Jackson's body and plunged him deep into unbearable arousal. He was _so_ hard and on the verge of an incredible orgasm, but something was missing, he needed something to send him over the edge. He was whimpering he realized, he couldn't stop, all he could do was squeeze Derek's hands and hold on and hope that something would push him over the edge.

Derek realized that his hands were covered in something warm and sticky. When he looked down he saw that the zip ties had cut deep into Jackson's wrist. He cut them away with a pinch of his claws and brought Jackson's wrist to his mouth and he licked away at the wound until it disappeared leaving behind a rusty mess of blood. He did the same with the other wrist before stretching back and releasing the boys ankles, he wasn't going anywhere, not with Derek firmly knotted inside him. Derek grabbed Jackson around the waist and in one fluid motion lifted him up and off the bench before sitting back down on it. To an outside observer it would look like Jackson was sitting in Derek's lap.

Jackson started to tremble harder, the heat was flowing through his body and Derek was running his hands down his chest, his abs, and it was all driving him crazy. He was so hard it hurt, and when Derek gripped his dick and gave one slick stroke, he came harder than he ever had in his life. His dick twitched and spewed over and over again, painting his body and Derek's hand and arm in white. The worst part was he didn't soften, his flesh remained hard and primed for another orgasm, it was incredible and brutal, a mercy and torture. Derek shushed him and petted his body but it was making it worse, arousing him even further. Jackson shuddered again and felt a second electric surge and he was coming, less than before but still his dick twitched and shuddered while Jackson rode out his orgasm with a loud moan.

"This is it, no more disobedience, no more bullshit, from now on your mine and will do what I say. Okay," Derek waited for Jackson to respond but he didn't. Derek growled, "Do you like your mate's knot inside you Jackson, do you like feeling full to the brim, can you feel my arousal mix with yours," he emphasized each statement with a pump from his hips, dug his knot deeper into the younger man, "Jackson answer me!"

"Yes!' shouted Jackson through clenched teeth, "I want it, I've wanted it for so long—"

"Then why did you resists, why did you fight me ever step of the way?"

"Because all you fucking do is talk about is Scott, where's Scott? How is? Have you seen him? And how the fuck was I supposed to compete with that, how was I supposed to get your attention when none of you will give me the bite, how was I supposed to be good enough when you look at me with such hatred." Jackson bite his lip, he refused to say more.

Derek tried hard to hold on to the bliss of the moment, but Jackson's words had cut deep. It was true, the only time he'd ever spent with his mate was when he was looking for Scott. But he never hated Jackson, he could never, not his mate, but he hated what he saw, he hated to see Jackson falling apart and becoming someone else. Someone who was cruel, had no empathy, and no sense of self, and all in an attempt to keep the world and the people around him out, to keep them from seeing something in himself that he so desperately hated.

Derek would stop it, he would do anything for his mate. He would take that thing Jackson hated about himself and kill it, would overshadow the whole thing with so much affection Jackson wouldn't know what to do with it. At that moment, Jackson began to shudder again, to shake as his dick gave hard powerful twitches and spewed the last of his seed onto his body in a small trickle. Derek could feel himself slowly emptying his own come into Jackson and thought maybe he knew what was happening, maybe his knot wouldn't subside until both he and Jackson were completely empty of come. At least he thought…

Derek sighed, "I don't hate you Jackson you just…frustrate me. I need you to listen to me, to obey me," he chuckled, "at least some times, for the important things. I need you to be good. As my mate what you do will all come back to me and I can't have you running around ruining my reputation, because what I do will all go back to you and I refuse to let people see you less than what you are, which is amazing…and beautiful…and mine." Derek nuzzled Jackson neck, ran his hands from Jackson's abs all the way up, caressed the boys skin all the way up to Jackson's chin and turned the head towards his and locked their lips in a deep wet kiss. Derek licked Jackson's lips until his mate opened his mouth and allowed him access. Derek tasted Jackson, and while he did he felt his body shuddering, felt Jackson following him, and together they had their last final orgasm, Derek's final ooze of come matched to Jackson's dry pulsing orgasm.

Jackson panted as his dick slowly flagged, he was completely spent. Derek squeezed his arms around him, brought their bodies close and tight, it was a hug, it was nice, and Jackson wasn't used to that. Jackson let his head fall onto Derek's shoulder. Derek spoke then, "I got you, I'm right here, just for you. Your mine, do you understand that?"

"Yes," said Jackson as relief flooded his body, he hadn't understood what was happening when Derek had scratched him in the halls. All he knew was that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with the man, to be near him, to have Derek look at him and smile instead of scowl and it scared him so much he ran from it because he wasn't good enough and Derek didn't understand that…But maybe he did, maybe he could make it all better.

Derek traced his hands along the bruises on Jackson's face, his black eye, the cuts along his lip and brow, the wound that stretched from the side of his forehead and disappeared up into his hair. He traced the bruises on his body; the deep finger imprints Derek had left there, the purple hands prints seared into Jackson's flesh. Derek knew it was wrong but he took pride in knowing that others would see that Jackson had been so roughly taken, that he belonged to someone else. He wanted to whole world to see, and they would. Derek licked Jackson shoulder where he bit and traced his tongue to the back of the boy's neck to the claw marks and licked those, made Jackson shudder and squirm as Derek softening dick slowly slipped out from him.

Jackson expected a stream of come to flow out of him when Derek pulled out, but it didn't. Derek stood and tried pulling Jackson up, but his legs were too weak and Derek had to half carry him half pull him into the showers where he cleaned both of them, washed the blood, the come, and the sweat off their bodies. He then dried Jackson off with a towel, he was surprisingly gentle, and then he dried himself. Derek got his clothes in the pile were he left them and dressed. He left Jackson leaning against a locker while he went to his car.

Jackson closed his eyes and focused on his body and the last few mintues…hours…of what had just happened. He felt both completely violated, destroyed, and utterly saved. It didn't make sense, Derek had walked into the locker room and scared the shit out of him, had looked at him with such contempt, and then had beat the shit out of him, fucked him and told him he loved him, and for some reason Jackson believed him. He felt so calm, so spent and tired, rung out, purged, but it was good. He was shocked out of his thoughts when something brushed his cheek, he looked up at Derek who had clothes in his hands, spares from his car. Derek helped him dress.

"Can you drive," asked Derek, Jackson shook his head no, he was too weak. Derek walked him out to his Porsche, to the passenger side and slid him into the seat, before sliding behind the wheel himself. He drove through the late night streets of Beacon Hills, and Jackson saw, on the radio, that it was two in the morning. He was cold and tired and just wanted to sleep in his bed, to get warm and just rest…and he wanted to do it with Derek.

When they reached his house Derek helped him out of the seat and walked him into his house and up to his room. Derek noticed small things, the pile of mail that was collecting on a table near the front door, the small layer of dust that had settled on everything, the quite, the emptiness and he knew that Jackson's parents hadn't been home in a long time.

Once in his room Jackson started to slowly undress until he was left in Derek's borrowed underwear. He turned to the older man and crossed his arms over his chest in a masculine, and yet embarrassed gesture. Derek undressed while Jackson watched, he walked up to Jackson, past him to his bed and pulled back the sheets, and gestured for Jackson to get in. He got on the bed himself after Jackson had rolled to one side and wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him close, brought them together in a perfect fit, like to puzzle pieces. And they slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson hated this, hated the way Derek would pull him tight against his body, would press them close together until there was nothing left between them, it was pure skin on skin. Jackson hated the way Derek insisted on making him the little spoon when all he wanted was to be left in peace in his own bed, he wanted to sleep alone blissed out after being fucked raw.

Jackson would pull away from Derek, peel the older mans arms from around his waist and roll away. Derek would just pull him back in and press them together. They wrestled like this for an hour before Derek finally pulled Jackson on top of his body, forced the boys head down on his chest and held it there.

Jackson instantly hated that position; he couldn't get away, not the way Derek was holding him. Derek slid one of his hands up Jackson's back, through the sweat that was breaking out there, and then firmly tangled his fingers in the boy's hair. Jackson never let people touch his hair, not even Lydia, and Derek was making him grit his teeth, he realized he hated _that _more than anything. But then the older man did something with his fingers, racked his nails across Jackson's scalp, hard, but not painfully. Derek massaged the flesh of Jackson's head and it was…it was…

Derek felt as Jackson melted into him, as his body slowly unclenched and relaxed completely, that was exactly what he was looking for. Derek sighed as he thought of the boy, Jackson was an annoying dick, he demanded things from people, he never asked, he walked around as if the world owed him everything, as if he deserved it for no reason other than being himself, as if he were a demigod among mere mortals and some strange part of Derek found it…adorable, cute even. But when the boy turned that attitude on him, demanded Derek give him the bite, all it did was fill the born wolf with insurmountable anger…and a little bit of pride. Jackson would stand in front of him filled with _so much_ fear and yet that never prevented him from demanding, from standing up to him, and that was good, Derek needed a mate who was brave and Jackson was, last night had proven that when he was able to swing the lacrosse stick. Derek needed a mate who was his equal, someone who Derek could stand with side by side and start a pack, but right now, Jackson wasn't that person, Derek had made sure of that by scaring the boy. Mates should never be afraid of each other….Derek had a lot to make up for. The born wolf listened as Jackson's heart beat slowed, listened to his breathing even out, and finally the boy faded into sleep, and Derek, knowing his mate was taken care of, followed.

Jackson loved the cold and the way the winds in Beacon Hills seemed to cut through clothes and chill you to the bone, he loved the way fog seemed to cling to the town like a familiar friend and soak everything in its freezing mist. Jackson loved it because he could wear multiple layers of clothing; he loved covering up, being able to wear long sleeves and a jacket. But most of all Jackson loved getting warm and cozy. His favorite days ended in a cold day at school or after an icy practice and his race home to bundle up on his bed with his thick covers. Which is why Jackson reluctantly admitted that sleeping with Derek wasn't that bad, he was warm, and he was protective, and he did that thing with his hand, buried in his hair, that Jackson loved. He didn't mind that he was sweating, or that Derek kept running his hand up and down his back, they were…Jackson wasn't sure, comforting? Loving? He didn't know what that was meant to feel like; no one had ever shown him either of those things.

Jackson opened his eyes and shut them again when the bright light of the new day assaulted his senses. His room was blindingly bright, it was late morning, and he moaned against the idea of having to wake up. Derek slowly ran his hand down the boy's body and cupped his ass checks, before lightly running his fingers along the boys crack. Derek heard as Jackson's heart beat slowly picked up, Derek circled his finger along Jackson's hole, felt Jackson tense up and Derek smelled the start of Jackson's fear, and when he pushed his finger in Jackson hissed and clenched. "Does that hurt?" asked Derek, and Jackson shook his head yes, Derek felt it where it was rested on his chest, "then I won't fuck you today."

"I-I don't want to be your bitch," were the first words out of Jackson's mouth, and Derek really wished he'd kept it shut. He flipped Jackson until his back was pressed painfully hard into the mattress, squeezed the boy's wrists in his hands, and growled. Derek hovered over Jackson, eyes glowing blue, teeth sharpened to fangs, but not completely wolfed out, and he said, "You are, you're my bitch."

Jackson turned his face away as shame and fear burned through his body, "Say it," demanded Derek, Jackson felt the bones of his wrists creak as they were squeezed and he said, "I'm your bitch," in a low pathetic voice. And Derek responded, "Yes, you're my bitch," and Jackson turned away as fear completely overcame him, as tears burned in his eyes and threatened to spill over.

He didn't want Derek to see him that way, the disgustingly pathetic scared little boy, he'd been better yesterday, had remained as brave as he could in front of the man who Jackson was both obsessed and terrified of. But now he was scared. As they'd slept, he and Derek had dreamt, and what Jackson saw was a family, a pack, Derek had called it, running through the woods, wild and free. But Jackson had no idea what Derek expected of him, what place Derek had made for him in his non-existent pack. "I...I don't want to be your pack bitch," said Jackson, and tried hard not to be disgusted with how pathetic he probably sound.

Jackson hadn't felt as his tears slipped down his face, not until Derek wiped them away with his thumb, "I never said you were going to be a pack bitch, I said you were _MY_ bitch, your _MINE_, you belong to _ME_, no one touches you but me, just me." Derek hated this Jackson, the person he became when he was around Derek; he wanted the strong, cocky, asshole Jackson, that was the person who was his mate, not this sad scared little thing.

As if sensing his thoughts Jackson steeled his features, his eyes flashed with something cold and dangerous and he growled, "You fucking confuse me Derek; you scare the shit out of me. You fucking tried to kill me yesterday, I know you did, and then you fucking raped me and now your forcing me to say I'm your bitch and you're angry at me for being afraid, for being ashamed! Fuck you, get off me! I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF!" Jackson twisted and turned and then brought his head forward and slammed it against Derek's nose, but the older man held him down, Jackson didn't stop, he just trashed harder and Derek didn't know what else to do but lunge forward and bite the boy's neck.

Jackson shouted and grit his teeth, he breathe through the pain and felt his brain go numb, _'fucking werewolves'_, was all he could think before his mind went blank. Derek huffed in and out as Jackson went limp and fell against the bed panting. "Look at me. I don't want you to be afraid of me, I don't. I don't want you to feel shame just because you want me to fuck you, and I know you do, I can smell it on you, and I don't want you to be confused. I'm going to prove to you that I can be the best mate you could ask for, I'll make you happy and give you everything you want…but you have to be the best mate _I _could ask for, and sometimes that means rolling over and being my bitch, sometimes it means obeying me when you don't want to, and you will want to, make me happy, because when you do, when you're a good little puppy guess what?" Derek waited and looked at Jackson who was watching him with rapt attention, "If you're a good little puppy I'll roll over for you and I'll be your bitch," Derek emphasized his point by licking the oozing bite he left on Jackson's neck, "Do you want that Jackson," asked Derek with a huge toothy smirk pulling at his face as he sucked on Jackson's neck, "Do you want to roll me over and fuck me hard. Do you want to bury your dick so deep in my ass you'll make me scream your name? Do you want to take me over the hood of your expensive car, outside, on the school field, and make me come while you're buried deep inside me?" Jackson slowly shook his head yes at everything Derek said, "then you have prove it," Derek threw the sheets off the bed and said, "suck my dick, show me you can make me feel good, show me you can take orders without back talking, show me you _want_ to make me feel good and I promise I'll make it so you'll never be afraid of me again, I'll make it so that every time you see me all you'll feel is love, and I will make you feel so good."

Derek pulled Jackson up and kissed him harshly before laying back on the bed, back pressed against the headboard and waited. Jackson looked at him were he kneeled and had no idea what to do. One part of his brain was telling him to say no, to deny the fucking bond and refuse to be Derek's mate, the other part was begging him to bend over for Derek, to just accept something that he wanted for once in his life and not worry about whether or not he deserved it. All in the hopes that maybe he could truly be happy, maybe Derek could chase away all his insecurities...

Jackson moved down the bed and in between Derek's legs before bending forward, he looked up at Derek, he was still a little scared, "I don't…I've never done this," he said, and couldn't believe he was embarrassed that he couldn't give good head.

"It's okay; I'll tell you what to do. For now just do what you think will feel good." Derek placed his hand on Jackson's head and scratched and Jackson didn't feel as nervous.

He bent forward and licked a wet trail up from the base of Derek's dick all the way to the tip. Jackson did that a few times just so he could get used to the idea, the flavor. He then took the head in his mouth and sucked lightly, felt Derek's hand clutch his hair a bit more roughly, and Jackson sucked hard. He used his tongue to massage the sensitive nerve endings on the ridge of Derek's head, pressed his tongue flat against the fernulum and massaged there. Derek gripped his hair hard and moaned so low and long it sounded like a growl that vibrated out of his chest, down his body, up his dick, and straight into Jackson. He wasn't sure if he felt embarrassed by the fact that hearing Derek moan had made him hard, he wanted to hear that sound again, he wanted to make Derek feel good and he wasn't sure if that was him or if it was just the mating bond. Derek scratched his head again and Jackson no longer cared.

He took more of the wolf's dick in his mouth, tried to take the whole thing and felt it hit the back of his throat and he gagged. He pulled off and looked up at Derek who was watching him with so much attention it made him feel strange, the mans eyes were glowing that strange ghost blue and Jackson felt completely exposed.

Derek used his hand to gently push Jackson back down and he licked the long member a few more times before putting it back in his mouth. He slowly suckled the head, nursed on it, and massaged the glans with his tongue, circled his tongue all around the spongy tip before pressing it flat against the slit and Derek moaned again. He slowly took more of the member in his mouth, Jackson hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked hard and swirled his tongue around the head, around the length, before licking the underside of Derek's dick and felt the man moan a long row of 'mmm's'. Jackson did that, made the wolf make that sound, he felt a strange sort of pride knowing that Derek was enjoying his work, the man hadn't even given him any pointers yet.

Jackson tried going a bit further down on the dick and gagged again, he pulled of and took deep breathes. Derek watched the long string of saliva that oozed off his dick and clung to Jackson's lips and couldn't believe what he was seeing. It had been years since the born wolf had had any sort of sex, he hadn't allowed himself, and he suddenly realized he was on the very edge of his orgasm.

Jackson bent down and took each of Derek's balls in his mouth and sucked on them, gently bit on the round orbs and Derek growled. Jackson saw the base of Derek's dick swell unnaturally; it filled with blood and expanded outward twice the thickness of his dick. That was his knot, Jackson had had that inside him a few hours ago, he couldn't believe it, the thing was huge. Jackson took the dick back in his mouth and wrapped his hands around the knot and squeezed. Derek's entire body quivered, the older man let out a shaky breath and harshly pulled on Jackson's hair by accident. Jackson looked up and saw Derek's eyes were closed shut, the man was trying to fight off his orgasm, his teeth were fangs and his face was covered in fur, his features had changed into something completely animal, and Jackson took pride in the fact that he did that, made the man lose control.

Jackson sucked hard and, using his thumb and forefinger, gripped right below the knot, just like his asshole would, and Derek came with a roar. Jackson's pulled off quickly, felt the come land on his face and Derek went completely limp. He was still spent from last night, and hadn't come much, but it was more than was humanly possible. Jackson panted and wiped the drool from his face. Derek finally opened his eyes and looked at Jackson, his face was painted white, and he had to shut his eyes again because that was too fucking hot. But his wolf growled and raged and Derek shot forward and gripped Jackson's chin. He brought his other hand up to the boys face and wiped the come off with his finger. He then presented them to Jackson, and the boy slowly opened his mouth. Derek pushed his come into the boy's mouth and Jackson swallowed, and Derek felt his wolf howl in joy.

Derek lunged forward and pushed Jackson flat against the bed. He lifted the boy's hips until he was bent in half, his hips high in the air, his head flat on the bed. Derek then attacked Jackson asshole, he licked and laved and spit and drooled and plunged his tongue deep into Jackson's ass, and Jackson fucking moaned like a bitch in heat. Jackson wanted to get fucked, "Please—Derek I need—please, fuck me," Jackson wanted it so bad. He still hurt, his hole had burned and somewhere deep in his gut was a strange pain the boy had never felt before, but he wanted it. "No," said Derek, "I said I want going to fuck you today remember, you're hurt and I'm not going to hurt you even more."

Instead Derek spit a thick glob of saliva into his palm and gripped Jackson's dick and stroked it as he rimmed the boy with all his worth. Jackson kicked his legs and moaned as Derek stroked and rimmed him and before he even knew it his orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut, he grunted long and loud as his own come landed on his face, on his lips and cheeks. Derek dropped the boy's hips and pulled him up and licked the come off the boys face, savored the ambrosia. Derek licked the come off Jackson's lips until Jackson opened up and tasted himself on Derek's tongue. Derek kissed him deep and possessively.

They collapsed onto the bed, Jackson on top of Derek, just like they woke up, and panted for breathe.

"There's a lot going on right now…you need to know. About Scott, and the Argent, and the alpha," said Derek.

"The bite," started Jackson.

"I'll get it for you, but let me explain." And Derek did, he told him about Peter being alpha and sending him after Jackson, about Scott being Peter's first beta, about the hunters and Argent tying to kill them all, Deaton and magic, and about his plan to kill Peter and become alpha, turn Jackson and start a pack.

He then explained how mating worked, how mates weren't chosen, one was made for each wolf. How claiming, which was the same as marking, only made it so that other wolves knew to back off, and how bonding connected them, their souls, so that they could share their memories with each other. Jackson listened and learned and couldn't wait for Derek to become alpha couldn't wait to be a wolf, and start a pack with Derek, he couldn't fucking wait.


End file.
